


Рыжий грех

by Yuonst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catholic, M/M, Priest Kink, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: И вот в тот момент, когда я один сидел в той комнате, которая была нашей, смотрел по сторонам и пытался найти хоть что-то, что он бы мне оставил — вольно или невольно — на память, я осознал. Я осознал себя.





	Рыжий грех

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. На момент происходящих событий все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.  
> 2\. Мы честно хотели пройтись по своим кинкам, но в итоге вышло то, что вышло.  
> 3\. Сильно религиозных лиц просим не читать и не оскорбляться.  
> 4\. Написано на Football Post-World Cup Fest 2018.  
> 5\. Написано в соавторстве с РХ <3

На встречу выпускников Кристиан приехал со странным ощущением легкости. Ему не было страшно возвращаться, не казалось, что однокурсники добились большего, чем он сам, ну, и что там еще обычно чувствуют люди, стремительно подбирающиеся к кризису среднего возраста?  
Так вот — у Кристиана ничего такого не было. И его очень радовало это… чувство? Ощущение?  
Вернуться в город было даже приятно. Что-то было знакомым (вон то кафе, где он часто покупал сэндвичи, когда не успевал позавтракать; а вот эту кофейню они обходили стороной, потому что там любили обедать профессора; или вот, фонтан, в который принято бросать пуговицу после выпуска, чтобы чаще видеться с друзьями), что-то — непоправимо изменилось.  
А главное, что изменились все эти люди, когда-то окружавшие Кристиана здесь. Ну, и что уж таить, он сам тоже очень сильно изменился.  
Об этом ему сказал каждый, кому Кристиан пожимал руку (да ладно, почти все потом лезли обниматься). А каждый второй сообщил, что смотрел матчи, которые комментировал Кристиан (и каждый первый — что не любит футбол).  
Давние выпускники засели в том самом кафе, в котором часто бывали во время учебы. Кристиану досталось место спиной ко входу, и где-то через час он уже перестал оборачиваться каждый раз, когда шуршала дверь.  
И, видимо, зря.  
Ашраф ткнул его локтем в бок:  
— Смотри, кто тут.  
Кристиан спешно запихал недожеванный кусок стейка за щеку и начал одновременно поворачиваться и вставать, чтобы поприветствовать опоздавшего. Но к их столу никто не шел.  
Только молодой человек, одетый полностью в черное (это по такой-то жаре!), присаживался за столик у окна.  
Кристиан не узнал бы его, если бы не копна рыжих волос, на которые удачно лег предзакатный солнечный луч от окна.  
— Это тот, о ком я думаю? — почему-то шепотом спросил Кристиан.  
Ашраф смотрел на него с плохо скрываемой довольной улыбкой.  
— Ага.  
— Пойду поздороваюсь хоть.  
— Ага. Только к нам не зови — мы планируем напиться и травить байки про секс в университетском туалете, — Ашраф округлил глаза, но Кристиан только отмахнулся.  
Кристиан собирался подойти и хлопнуть по плечу, сказать «эгей, давно не виделись!», но неожиданно передумал. Наверное, потому что рассмотрел, во что именно одет молодой человек. И чуть не зацепился ногой за ногу, настолько был удивлен.  
Он был одет как священник.  
Серхио Гомес был одет как священник.  
Кристиан попятился.  
Но Серхио уже поднял взгляд и увидел его.  
Повисла неловкая тишина. Кристиану показалось, что даже гул встречи выпускников затих.  
— Неожиданно, — резюмировал Кристиан и, взяв себя в руки, подошел ближе. — Привет.  
Серхио только кивнул. Перед ним стояла тарелка с салатом и кружка кофе. Кристиан сел напротив, сцепив руки и ноги. Он вдруг растерял всю уверенность достаточно известного человека, у которого даже, бывало, берут автографы. Серхио же молча смотрел в ответ. У него появились неявные красноватые пятна на скулах, но Кристиан не принимал их на свой счет.  
— Как жизнь, как семья? — наконец прервал молчание Серхио.  
Кристиан встрепенулся.  
— Папа хорошо, воспитывает брата. Мама еще лучше, путешествует по северу Штатов, шлет фоточки.  
— Мама хорошо… — зачем-то задумчиво повторил Серхио. — А жена, дети?  
Кристиан улыбнулся. Это была специальная улыбка, подготовленная именно на этот случай.  
— Жена? — Кристиан сделал выразительную паузу. — Предпочитаю мужчин.  
Серхио опустил взгляд в тарелку, а Кристиан продолжил:  
— Работаю спортивным комментатором. Американский футбол, соккер.  
Кристиан замолчал. Правила приличия требовали, чтобы он спросил в ответ «а ты?», но ответ, вообще-то, был очевиден. Куда больше Кристиана интересовал вопрос «как так вышло?», но правила приличия требовали его ни в коем случае не задавать.  
Они еще помолчали. Серхио колупал вилкой свой салат и пунцовел ушами. Кристиан чувствовал, как к горлу подбирается комок и не мог придумать, как красиво отступить. Наконец не выдержал, кашлянул и махнул рукой Ашрафу, который особо в его сторону не смотрел.  
— Да, иду, — Кристиан встал. — Мгм… был рад увидеть. Ладно… пойду. Пока  
Серхио кивнул, не поднимая головы от тарелки, и Кристиан поспешно вернулся за стол выпускников.  
— Ну что? — Ашраф подставил ему под руку бокал.  
— Не такую встречу я ожидал, — задумчиво ответил Кристиан, одним жестом заливая в себя вино.  
— Ага, и мы охуели, — ответил Ашраф, но непонятно, про что — про то, как Кристиан хлещет вино, или про то, что Серхио Гомес стал священником.

Деревянная шторка, скрывавшая решетку исповедальни, открылась не до конца, застряла, не пройдя и двух третей недлинного пути, и Серхио потратил несколько секунд, безрезультатно пытаясь одолеть равнодушное сопротивление стареющего механизма. Губы Серхио сомкнулись и почти разомкнулись, образуя то ли «п», то ли «ф», но он вовремя опомнился, отдернул руку и сел прямо, чуть ли не откашлялся — хотя его смутно различимый собеседник в другой части кабинки уж точно понял, что его готовы выслушать.  
Сам Серхио в этом не был так уж уверен. Его немногочисленные прихожане не торопились раскрывать души молодому, только-только заступившему в сан святому отцу, и втайне Серхио был этому даже рад.  
Но все бывает в жизни в первый раз.  
Серхио склонил голову, прогоняя неблагочестивые мысли, и тут же его собеседник подал голос.  
— Простите меня, святой отец, ибо грешен, — неуверенно сказал он.  
Серхио тут же вскинул голову и уставился сквозь решетку. После вчерашней встречи у него не было ни единого шанса не узнать того, кто пришел на первую в жизни Серхио исповедь.  
Он чуть было не высказался вслух, наплевав на таинство, но Кристиан его (невольно?) спас, откашлявшись и еще более неуверенно продолжив:  
— Честно говоря, я ума не приложу, что говорить дальше.  
Серхио мог различить сквозь решетку очертания лица Кристиана. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, не двигался и, кажется, даже не моргал. А тон, которым он произнес вторую фразу, окончательно убедил Серхио в том, что Кристиан не шутит. Хр-ре… кто его знает, зачем Кристиану вдруг потребовалась исповедь, но Серхио чувствовал сейчас, что она ему действительно нужна — и сам бы не смог точно сказать, почему был в этом так уверен. Просто чувствовал, вот и все, не задумываясь и не рефлексируя.  
— Открой свое сердце Господу, — мягко сказал Серхио и сам подивился тому, как прозвучал его голос, — он подскажет тебе нужные слова. Когда ты исповедовался последний раз?  
— Честно сказать, — Кристиан неловко поерзал, — я еще ни разу... Я из пуританской семьи…  
«Я знаю», — чуть было не сказал Серхио.  
— И на исповеди бывал чуть реже, чем никогда, — если Кристиан на этот раз и хотел пошутить, это у него не вышло.  
— Расскажи, что тебя гнетет, — Серхио вдруг почувствовал себя уверенно, — не бойся. Нет нужды припоминать все, расскажи о том, что лежит у тебя камнем на сердце.  
— Я гей, — бухнул Кристиан, и Серхио осекся.  
— Но это меня не гнетет, — тут же добавил Кристиан. — Точнее, не совсем это.  
Серхио пошевелил губами, собираясь с мыслями. Ему очень хотелось сказать: «Да ты же мне вчера это рассказывал уже».  
— Я… — Кристиан поколебался. — Я не могу избавиться от воспоминаний. О том времени… Когда я понял, ну. Когда я осознал свою природу.  
Серхио перевел взгляд с решетки на свои руки, покойно лежащие на сутане, и ровным голосом сказал:  
— Эти воспоминания тебя гнетут?  
— И да, и нет, — Серхио готов был поклясться, что Кристиана внезапно покинули все колебания.  
Вместо этого в его голосе звучала… мечтательность?  
— Это было почти десять лет назад, — сказал Кристиан, и Серхио незаметно расслабился в более удобную позу, безошибочно распознав начало долгого рассказа.  
— В то время я не думал ни о чем, кроме учебы и футбола.  
Кристиан говорил задумчиво, обращаясь, кажется, не столько к Серхио, сколько к самому себе («К Господу», — строго поправил сам себя Серхио).  
— Когда вам обоим еще нет и двадцати, разница в два года кажется такой огромной, — слова Кристиана казались совершенно не связанными с предыдущей фразой, но Серхио понял.  
Воздух в исповедальне мгновенно сгустился, и Серхио пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы вдохнуть глубоко и как можно более бесшумно.  
— Я никогда не видел человека красивее, — продолжал Кристиан все тем же задумчивым тоном. — Ни тогда, ни с тех пор. Он был… Я не знаю. Он был одновременно всяким. Летящим, воздушным каким-то, с этой своей почти прозрачной белой кожей, сквозь которую видно даже самые тонкие венки. И ярким. Иногда он горел — горели его волосы, горела каждая веснушка на лице и плечах, сам весь горел как-то изнутри. Иногда он был милым. Его все любили.  
Серхио вздрогнул от внезапной нотки горечи, скользнувшей в голосе Кристиана.  
— Мы играли в одной команде, самые младшие среди всех. Вернее, сначала самым младшим был я, а потом пришел он. Его все любили, — повторил Кристиан, — и баловали. Нет, не подумай, что я завидовал.  
Серхио вздрогнул еще раз, но ничего не сказал.  
— Это было на самом деле здорово. Я к тому времени уже пробыл в команде больше года, и с самого начала ко мне относились как к равному. Поэтому я и думал, что разница между нами гораздо больше двух лет.  
Кристиан на миг умолк, и Серхио показалось, что он видит, как Кристиан усмехается.  
— Потом случилось так, что некоторое время мы жили в одной комнате. Мне… Да, мне это нравилось. Нравилось на него смотреть, когда он спит голым, разметавшись в простынях. А по утрам он стеснялся выходить из душа, просил меня отвернуться и не смотреть. Я честно отворачивался.  
Серхио отрешенно смотрел, как его руки словно ожили и поползли друг к другу, собирая складками лиловую ткань.  
— Все изменилось после одного из матчей, — Кристиан понизил голос и, скосив глаза, Серхио увидел, что он даже немного подался вперед, хотя так и смотрел в одну точку перед собой. — Мы выиграли, один из голов забил я, а он сделал голевую. Мы все обнимались на поле, особенно в такие удачные моменты. Но оказалось, что когда обнимаешься уже у себя в комнате…  
Кристиан слышно сглотнул.  
— Тогда у меня в первый раз на него встал, — глухо сказал он. — А он, кажется, даже не заметил.  
Серхио открыл рот, беззвучно набрал полную грудь воздуху и так же беззвучно, медленно выдохнул.  
— С этого момента между нами как будто рухнула какая-то невидимая стена. Мы обнимали друг друга при любой возможности, постоянно похлопывали друг друга по плечам или спине, да и по задницам хлопали, что скрывать. Только мне все чаще казалось, что он не торопится убирать руку. Наоборот, как будто старается задержать ее как можно дольше на моем теле. И мне хотелось того же, но себе я таких вольностей старался не позволять. Пуританское воспитание, знаешь же.  
Кристиан хмыкнул, и Серхио невольно кивнул. Он знал.  
— Из-за этого же воспитания я очень старался не замечать, что похлопывания и дружеские тычки сменились чем-то… Это сейчас я уже знаю, что такое язык тела, а тогда мне думалось, что это ничего не значит. Что это просто… Просто такая близкая дружба.  
Серхио аккуратно переплел пальцы и сжал руки, глядя на побелевшие костяшки.  
— Мы все чаще сидели по вечерам, обнявшись, и болтали о всяком. Чаще всего о футболе, иногда об учебе, иногда просто обо всем, что придет в голову. Мне, честно говоря, было все равно, о чем болтать. Мне нравилось чувствовать его тело рядом с собой, обманчиво тонкое, но сильное. Нравилось, как его острое плечо упирается мне в грудь. Мне не казалось это чем-то неправильным, совсем наоборот. То, как он водил пальцами по моему запястью, слушая, выглядело очень естественно. И мне этого хотелось, что скрывать. А потом.  
Кристиан откашлялся, и Серхио невольно тоже сглотнул.  
— Однажды, после очередного матча, мы обнялись слишком уж крепко. Футбольная форма очень тонкая, знаешь же. И ничего не скрывает. Вот так, — Кристиан хмыкнул, — я впервые почувствовал, что стоит не у меня одного.  
Серхио поднял руку ко лбу и потер, собирая кожу горстью, до боли. Пальцы скользили по поту, обильно выступившему на лбу и висках, хотя во рту у Серхио пересохло так основательно, словно он уже сутки не видел живительной влаги.  
— Я до сих пор помню его взгляд. В тот момент мне показалось, что он ошеломлен. Сейчас мне кажется, что это было скорее удовлетворение.  
Серхио не сдержался и судорожно вздохнул, но Кристиан как будто не заметил неожиданного звука с другой стороны решетки в исповедальне. Он продолжал все тем же задумчивым, негромким, но неожиданно наполнившимся силой голосом:  
— Он поцеловал меня первым. Я… поздний цветочек, как говорят, — в голосе Кристиана скользнула горькая насмешка. — Он не только первым меня поцеловал. Он был первым, кто меня поцеловал. Губы у него… — Кристиан сделал паузу, после которой его голос снова зазвучал по-другому, — его губы были мягче и слаще шоколада. Каким же глупым мне тогда казалось это сравнение.  
Серхио закусил губу.  
— Мне всегда нравился шоколад с мятной начинкой, но с тех пор… С тех пор я никому не признаюсь в этом пристрастии, как будто боюсь, что меня заподозрят. Как будто кто-то может пронзить время и пространство и прочесть мысли парня во время поцелуя с другим парнем. Губы у которого на вкус как мятный шоколад. Особенно, — Кристиан шумно сглотнул, — после утреннего душа. Он ведь так и не перестал смущаться, выходя, и требовать, чтобы я отвернулся и не смотрел. А я послушно отворачивался и не смотрел.  
Серхио, почти не задумываясь, поднес полу сутаны ко лбу, чтобы промокнуть пот. В ушах у него шумело, но голос Кристиана он слышал все так же отчетливо.  
— Мне все труднее было оставаться в иллюзии того, что то, что мы с ним делаем — порядочно. Прилично. Очень сложно считать себя приличным, когда холодные после мороженого пальцы лезут к тебе за пояс, как бы в шутку, останавливаясь ровно там, где приличия окончательно заканчиваются. Или когда твой сосед по комнате засыпает на твоей кровати, закинув на тебя ногу и прижавшись так крепко, что ты полночи лежишь и тупо пялишься в потолок, пока член практически разрывает твои трусы. Очень сложно — но я все-таки умудрился удержаться на грани.  
Серхио закрыл глаза, ритмично сжимая и разжимая кулаки и сглатывая через раз.  
— Знаешь, что меня с этой грани столкнуло?  
Точно так же, как и минутами раньше, Серхио не нужно было даже взгляда сквозь решетку, чтобы видеть, что сейчас Кристиан повернул голову и смотрит на него в упор.  
— Стечение обстоятельств, — горько сказал Кристиан. — Мне пришлось задержаться со сдачей последних экзаменов, а ему, наоборот, куда-то уехать сразу после. Мы даже не успели обменяться напоследок официальными адресами. Все как-то не до того было. А потом было уже поздно. И вот в тот момент, когда я один сидел в той комнате, которая была нашей, смотрел по сторонам и пытался найти хоть что-то, что он бы мне оставил — вольно или невольно — на память, я осознал. Я осознал себя.  
Серхио вжал голову в плечи.  
— Я осознал, что я желал мужчину, — медленно произнес Кристиан. — Мужчину, который был рядом со мной, который, возможно, желал меня так же, как я его.  
Серхио уронил лицо в ладони, прячась от этого голоса, от произносимых им слов, от пробуждаемых им воспоминаний.  
— Возможно, — спустя некоторое время повторил Кристиан.  
Серхио словно сквозь пелену слушал, как тот встает, открывает дверь исповедальни со своей стороны, гулко шагает по церкви, задерживаясь у выхода. И как наконец все в церкви затихает, возвращаясь на круги своя. Покой и тишина.  
— Не «возможно», — прошептал Серхио. — Невозможно.  
Вернувшись домой, Серхио первым делом стащил с себя пропотевшее, липнущее к телу облачение, кинул его, не глядя, куда-то возле специальной корзины — ее раз в несколько дней забирала сердобольная Эмма, которая с самого начала служения Серхио взяла непутевого святого отца под опеку и относилась к нему как к сыну. Ее, ревностную католичку, нимало не смущала такая противоречивость в их отношениях, а Серхио это вполне устраивало. Если б не ее забота, он бы и вовсе впал в строжайшую аскезу, как мученики прошлого — только не из благочестивости, а попросту из-за лени, неприхотливости и полнейшей неприспособленности к быту. Что из этих трех качеств было основополагающим, Серхио и сам не знал.  
Мысль об Эмме его немного успокоила — точнее, вернула к обыденности, — и под душ Серхио залезал уже в более или менее ровном настроении. Как ему казалось.  
Он покрутил ручки, вполголоса чертыхнулся и тут же привычно устыдился сам себя. Взметнувшееся раскаяние, как за ниточку, потянуло за собой воспоминания о том, о чем Серхио не думал уже очень давно.  
Оказывается, он был у Кристиана первым. То есть не был. То есть был, но не совсем.  
Нет, Серхио, конечно, догадывался, но ему и в голову прийти не могло, что все было настолько серьезно. Тогда — не приходило, а потом об этом думать было нельзя. Грешно. В своих собственных грехах Серхио раскаялся, старался раскаяться, а о чужих заботиться не имел права.  
Он был у Кристиана первым.  
А Кристиан у него — последним.  
Серхио яростно потер губы, больно проводя тыльной стороной ладони в одну и в другую сторону.  
Последним, кого касались его губы — почти десять лет назад, так давно, как будто вчера, — был Кристиан.  
Серхио очнулся от негромкого, но противного дребезжания. Он не сразу сообразил, что дребезжит дверца кабинки, в которую он вцепился, и дребезжит от того, что его самого бьет крупная дрожь. Он совсем забыл включить бойлер и понял это только сейчас, сколько-то времени простояв под потоками ледяной воды.  
Серхио закрыл глаза, шевельнул губами и, не сумев вспомнить ни одной молитвы, встал под струями прямо. Его тело дрожало, но холода он так и не чувствовал, как будто вместо воды стоял под душем из анестетика.  
Выйдя из душа, Серхио наскоро обтерся жестким заскорузлым полотенцем — белье он стирал сам, и после первой же стирки все полотенца становились похожи на стиральные доски из времен до машинок-автоматов: твердые, практически стоячие, немилосердно скребущие кожу.  
То, что нужно.  
В комнате Серхио сначала сел на стул возле рабочего стола с ноутбуком, потом сполз на пол и встал на колени. В голую кожу впились крошки и песок, Серхио прикусил губу и сгорбился, сжимая в руках четки.  
— Помилуй меня, Боже, по великой милости Твоей, и по множеству щедрот Твоих изгладь беззакония мои, — прошептал Серхио, взяв первую бусину.  
Кристиан совершенно не умел скрывать того, что чувствует. Даже сидя на соседней кровати, Серхио мог безошибочно угадать, насколько Кристиан возбужден. По нарочито спокойному тону, по еле уловимым запинкам, по мимолетным взглядам.  
— Многократно омой меня от беззакония моего, и от греха моего очисти меня, ибо беззакония мои я сознаю, и грех мой всегда предо мною, — Серхио катал бусину между пальцами, чувствуя, как она постепенно наливается теплом.  
Вчера, в том кафе, он увидел не того Кристиана, которого помнил, и одновременного его же. Это было странно и правильно — они оба изменились. Только один принял себя, а другой…  
— Тебе, Тебе единому согрешил я… — быстро-быстро зашептал Серхио.  
Четки в его руках уже совсем нагрелись, и он вдруг вспомнил, как разминал Кристиану пальцы после очередной лекции, выговаривая за то, что тот старается записывать за преподавателем каждое слово.  
— …и лукавое пред очами Твоими сделал… — Серхио сглотнул.  
С некоторых пор он перестал изучать в душе шею и плечи на предмет чужих засосов, прежде чем выйти и предстать взгляду Кристиана — но требовать, чтобы тот не смотрел, не перестал. Как будто это был единственный момент, когда их можно было увидеть. Когда они еще появлялись.  
— …так что Ты праведен в приговоре Твоем и чист в суде Твоем. Вот, я в беззаконии… — Серхио сбился.  
Он сжал в кулаке четки, поднес ко лбу и прижал, беззвучно и бессмысленно шевеля губами.  
Что было грехом из того, что он сам грехом считал?  
«Я осознал себя».  
Серхио резко встал, чуть покачнувшись — ноги все-таки затекли, — и схватил телефон, лежавший на краю стола.  
Ашраф поднял трубку почти сразу, как будто ждал его звонка. И, кажется, даже не удивился вопросу — или сделал вид, что не удивился.

Телефонный звонок и стук в дверь раздались одновременно. Мельком глянув на экран — звонил Ашраф, — Кристиан выдрал себя из мягкого кресла.  
— К тебе там гости, — сказал Ашраф как раз в тот момент, когда Кристиан открывал дверь.  
— Да, я уже вижу, — ответил Кристиан, глядя на красного и взъерошенного Серхио.  
Ашраф хохотнул в трубку и отключился.  
Кристиан молча посторонился, пропуская Серхио внутрь. Тот вошел быстро, как будто за ним кто-то гнался, и затормозил у столика, уткнувшись взглядом в экран телевизора.  
— Бундеслига, — зачем-то пояснил Кристиан, подходя к своему креслу.  
Серхио мотнул головой.  
— Я знаю, — его голос прозвучал неожиданно сухо, — Боруссия Дортмунд и Боруссия Менхенгладбах.  
Кристиан рассмеялся и сел, удобно вытягивая ноги.  
— Ого, ты первый на моей памяти, кто с первой попытки выговаривает это название, — весело сказал он.  
— Первый, — с непонятной интонацией повторил Серхио.  
Он тоже было сел, но тут же подскочил, вытащил что-то из заднего кармана джинсов и шлепнул это «что-то» на стол.  
Несколько секунд Кристиан смотрел на плитку «Риттер Спорт» — голубую с зеленым листочком.  
— Вот как, — глубокомысленно сказал он.  
Серхио повозился в кресле, и когда Кристиан снова взглянул на него, уже сидел, сгорбившись, уперевшись локтями в колени и выставив перед собой руки, между переплетенными пальцами которых свисали четки — как защитный барьер.  
— Насчет первого, — откашлявшись, сказал Серхио.  
Кристиан перевел взгляд с рук на его лицо, невольно скосился на узкие ключицы, выступающие над воротом белой футболки. В мирской одежде Серхио выглядел совсем юным, как будто этих десяти лет и не было.  
— Ты говорил, что… — Серхио замялся. — В общем… Со мной было не так.  
Кристиан непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Я знал, что делаю, когда соблазнял тебя, — неожиданно зло сказал Серхио. — У меня был… немалый опыт.  
Он замолчал, глядя на Кристиана исподлобья.  
Кристиан подпер щеку рукой.  
— Лишил ли я его девственности? — с ноткой пафоса сказал он. — Милостивые государи, чуткие господа присяжные: я даже не был его первым любовником!  
Серхио фыркнул.  
— Тоже мне, Гумберт Гумберт, — сказал он и поджал губы так знакомо, что у Кристиана захватило дух.  
Серхио посмотрел в сторону, пошарил взглядом по совершенно пустой стене номера и, снова кашлянув, сказал, все еще не глядя на Кристиана:  
— Не был.  
— Не был, — согласился Кристиан и внезапно понял.  
Номер вдруг оказался очень большим и одновременно тесным. Кристиан слышал учащенное дыхание Серхио так же ясно, как если бы тот утыкался в его плечо, но чтобы коснуться побелевших пальцев, сжимающих четки, ему пришлось встать и сделать два невыносимо длинных шага.  
Серхио смотрел на него снизу вверх, часто и нервно облизывая губы. Чтобы расцепить его пальцы, Кристиану пришлось приложить некоторое усилие, но почти сразу Серхио вцепился в его запястья и потянул на себя.  
— Тш-ш, — сказал Кристиан, опускаясь на колени между его ног.  
Руки Серхио ослабили хватку и скользнули по его рукам вверх, задерживаясь на предплечьях. Краем глаза Кристиан заметил, что Серхио выпустил четки, и они повисли на подлокотнике.  
Кристиан задрал футболку Серхио и прижался губами к белой, почти прозрачной коже.  
Время сжалось, скручиваясь громадной пружиной, пока Кристиан медленно целовал живот и грудь Серхио, продвигаясь все выше.  
А потом Серхио мягко оттолкнул его и сел прямо, стягивая футболку через голову. И когда он, уже голый до пояса, прямо взглянул Кристиану в глаза, пружина лопнула, и время понеслось вскачь.  
Из кресла они быстро переместились на кровать, и тут уже настал черед Кристиана судорожно вздрагивать и хватать ртом воздух, когда Серхио, так же медленно, как только что делал он сам, водил пальцами возле ремня его брюк, не торопясь расстегивать. Кристиан поймал ладонью затылок Серхио, притянул его к себе, и с этого момента они почти не отрывались друг от друга, целуясь то яростно, с укусами и стонами, то расслабленно, как будто им принадлежало все время мира.  
Их качало на волнах желания в такт этим поцелуям, и Кристиан почти с сожалением приподнялся и сполз вниз, стаскивая с Серхио джинсы и тут же целуя обнажающееся тело. Серхио зашипел — Кристиан сначала не понял, в чем дело, но сообразил, увидев красные полосы на внутренней стороне бедра Серхио.  
— Прости, — покаянно шепнул Кристиан, — надо было побриться.  
— Заткнись уже, — прошипел Серхио и охнул, когда Кристиан лизнул следы от своей же щетины. — Ах, б-блядь.  
— А еще святой отец, — укоризненно сказал Кристиан.  
— Я сказал — заткнись, — выдохнул Серхио и, вцепившись в волосы Кристиана на затылке, подтащил его голову чуть выше, навстречу своим приподнятым бедрам.  
Кристиан с удовольствием подчинился.  
Серхио кончил почти сразу — Кристиан успел всего несколько раз двинуть головой, прежде чем Серхио длинно застонал, замер на секунду и обмяк.  
— Смазка и презервативы у тебя, конечно, с собой? — сдавленным голосом спросил Серхио, пока Кристиан вдумчиво вылизывал головку его члена.  
— Внезапно, нет, — ответил Кристиан, поднимая голову и облизываясь.  
— Ну и дурак, — сказал Серхио и закрыл глаза, прижав руку ко лбу и размеренно выдыхая сквозь вытянутые в трубочку губы.  
Кристиан хотел было сказать, что можно позвонить на рецепцию — за определенную мзду портье наверняка бы им помог, но Серхио не дал ему произнести ни слова. Как-то внезапно Кристиан осознал, что уже стоит со спущенными до колен брюками, а перед ним на коленях стоит совершенно голый Серхио, и его руки все еще холодные, а губы, наоборот, горячие и находят именно те точки, от прикосновений к которым у Кристиана слабеют ноги и приходится опираться рукой о стену. Серхио поднял плечи, целиком беря его член в рот, и Кристиан вцепился пальцами в обои, соскребая с них тонкие полоски.  
Он протерпел немногим дольше Серхио — стоило тому выпустить его член почти полностью и насадиться одним плавным движением, и Кристиан сдерживаться уже не смог.  
Потом, сползя на пол и обнимая Серхио — тот устроился в его руках так удобно, как будто не было лучше места для лежания в обнимочку, чем угол между кроватью и креслом, даже без ковра, — Кристиан все же озвучил мысль о рецепции и презервативах. Серхио ответил не сразу. Скосившись, Кристиан увидел, что тот смотрит на кресло — точнее, на четки, так и свисающие с подлокотника, но прежде чем Кристиан успел что-то добавить, Серхио вздохнул и сказал:  
— Давай уже звони. А я пока в душ.  
На пороге ванной комнаты он обернулся и строго заявил:  
— И не вздумай смотреть, когда я буду выходить.

Кристиан проснулся с ощущением приятного живого тепла под рукой. Это было нормально для взрослого человека. Ненормальным было то, как неуютно себя почувствовал Кристиан в этот момент.  
Спустя десять лет он вновь не был уверен в том, что поступает правильно.  
Судя по всему, Серхио давно уже проснулся и думал о том же. Во всяком случае он выразительно пошевелил плечом, и Кристиан убрал руку.  
Серхио сполз с кровати и начал быстро-быстро собираться, шаря по полу в поиске вещей. Кристиан подгреб под себя вторую подушку и наблюдал за ним, ничего не говоря. В целом, эти сборы были куда многозначительнее любых слов, тем более что со словами складывалось не очень. Серхио бормотал, что ему пора, ему очень пора, ему очень-очень пора.  
Кристиан не любил все эти якобы гетеросексуальные сложности. Куда интереснее ему было наблюдать за тем, как исчезают под одеждой следы прошедшей ночи — покрасневшая кожа, кое-где наливающаяся синевой, следы от пальцев, следы щетины. Его, Кристиана, следы.  
— Опаздываешь служить черную мессу? — мрачно пошутил Кристиан.  
Серхио бросил на него странный взгляд и чуть подпрыгнул, подтягивая брюки.  
— Мерзкая шутка.  
Кристиан пожал плечами. Уж если что из этого и было мерзкой шуткой, то это сам Серхио и его поведение.  
Серхио остановился уже у самой двери номера.  
— Я тебе позвоню, ладно? У меня есть твой номер. Ашраф дал. Ничего?  
— Это просто отлично, — ответил Кристиан и завернулся в одеяло. 

Серхио молчал, выдерживая паузу. Но его и без того все внимательно слушали, ловя каждое слово.  
— В две тысячи шестнадцатом году канадская англиканская церковь официально разрешила заключать однополые браки между своими священнослужителями.  
Серхио никогда не ожидал, что ему доведется это когда-либо сказать перед широкой публикой. Когда-то он читал об этом в интернете, но боялся даже подумать, что сможет это озвучить. Тем более, не в приватной беседе, а вот так — открыто, встав в полный рост.  
Широкая публика молчала, с благостным интересом ожидая, что же ей скажут.  
Серхио принялся перечислять.  
— Соединенные Штаты, Англия, Шотландия, Уэльс… Это только некоторые страны, которые признают право священнослужителя любить и быть любимым. Если позволите, я бы… — Серхио немного стушевался, но все-таки вытянул руку куда-то в сторону. — Кристиан? Подойди, пожалуйста.  
Повисла еще одна пауза — видимо, Кристиан сомневался, стоит ли выходить. Но наконец он поднялся и подошел к Серхио. Тот взял его за руку и сжал, а затем, преисполнившись уверенности, продолжил:  
— Оказалось, что долгое время я заблуждался. Грех — не то, кем я являюсь. Грех — отказываться от того, кем я являюсь.  
Серхио выдержал еще мгновение и все-таки закончил, чувствуя, как нервничает Кристиан под взглядом множества глаз:  
— Я — гей, — твердо сказал Серхио. — Но бога не интересует, с кем я сплю.  
Публика разразилась аплодисментами.


End file.
